¿Donde esta Uruguay?
by SarakyVal
Summary: Luego de una gran fiesta, uno de los países latinos se ha perdido en alguna parte del mundo. Ahora sus tres amigos: Argentina, Brasil y Chile; deberán viajar por el mundo guiándose solamente con fotos para hallar a la nación, antes de que se metan en problemas... más de los que ya tienen...
1. Prologo

¡ANTES DE LEER! En este fic, se ocupara la imagen de FemChile, su nombre Humano es Millaray Gonzales :3 un datito antes de empezar.

PRÓLOGO:

Saltando los canales de la tele, Romano buscaba con que distraerse en la casa del "bastardo España", como se refería al dueño de casa. Antonio había invitado a Lovino a pasar una linda tarde y él tuvo que aceptar de mala gana, no tenía ánimos de tener que escuchar sus suplicas para que lo fuera a visitar. Además, lo dejaría descansar un rato de su mafia que últimamente le estaba dando muchos dolores de cabeza.

Con el cuerpo recostado sobre el sofá, termino dejando el canal de noticias donde hablaban de los últimos casos policiales que ocurrieron en Madrid, cuando de pronto el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar.

-¡Bastardo, el teléfono está sonando! –, gritó desde el living a la cocina.

-¿podrías contestar, Lovino? –, respondió desde la cocina el dueño de casa.

-No me dan las ganas, tarde mucho en acomodarme en este sofá de mierda que tienes –, contesto sin apartar a vista del televisor

-Está bien, ya voy –, accedió de mala gana el español saliendo de la cocina con su delantal de tomates y miro al chico arqueando una ceja, – ¿al menos podrías vigilar la comida?

-¿Por qué no mejor me vigilas esta, stronzo? –, contestó de mala gana sin mirarlo y mostrándole el dedo del medio, - ¿qué no ves que veo la televisión?

-Es cierto, perdóname Romano –, acotó, prefiriendo no hacerlo enojar y tomado el teléfono respondió, – Hola, habla Antonio

-Al fin contestás viejo –, dijo un angustiado argentino desde el otro lado de la línea, – necesitamos "sha" tu ayuda, che.

-¿Martín?, ¿qué está pasando? – De por si era muy extraño recibir una llamada por parte de Argentina, este nunca le hablaba a menos que sea por algo importante o fuera obligado por otra persona.

-¡Suéltame culiao! ¡No me toqui' conche'tumadre! –, se escucha la voz de la chilena gritar por el otro lado de la línea, la voz de su hija, su niña, la luz de sus ojos.

-¡Hostia, Martín! ¿Qué carajo está pasando? ¿Qué le están haciendo a mi niña? – su lado paternal floreció rápidamente a escuchar sus ruidos.

-¡Suelta esa joven senhora agora!

-Esa voz…-, dijo extrañado el español.

-Es Brasil. Decile a Portugal que venga con vos ahora… la mafia italiana nos va a matar a menos de que nos ayudes viejo-, explicó Martín empezando a darle un mini ataque de histeria y comiéndose la poca uña que le quedaba sana mientras apretaba el teléfono con la otra mano.

-¡¿Cómo que la mafia, dónde están?! ¡¿Qué gilipollada hicieron ahora, capullos?! –. La voz de España era de furia y preocupación por sus niños y su sobrino como hacia siglos que no se la escuchaba.

-Es una larga historia… y muy extraña… pero te la cuento después, ahora necesito que vengas lo antes posible al Vaticano-, le explicó con urgencia y luego colgó abruptamente el teléfono dejando al español pasmado con la boca abierta del otro lado.


	2. El Desmadre

**Esta obra es idea original de las autoras Mely Val y SarakyBlaut. Los personajes de Hetalia son pertenecientes a Himaruya y los latinos al fandom (?) En este fic, Chile es mujer su nombre Humano es Millaray Gonzales :3 un datito antes de empezar.**

El Desmadre

La fiesta Latina había comenzado, todos los países se encontraban en Rio de Janeiro, no había una razón exacta para destejar. Pero muchos ansiaban por un poco de "sana" diversión para olvidar los momentos difíciles que pasaban cada uno en sus respectivos hogares. El dueño de casa había organizado la fiesta para sus amigos, pero cada uno puso de su propia cosecha: Chile puso el vino y Perú el pisco. Argentina, trajo la carne y Uruguay su mejor mate, junto a una hierba milagrosa de su cosecha privada.

La fiesta ya llevaba horas, Chile estaba en una de las mesas junto a su mejor amigo de parrandas México, la nación siempre compartía tragos junto a la chica, ambos eran peligrosos si bebían demasiado, ya que sus locuras podrían ser miles. Ahora mismo, tomando un poco de tequila reían a carcajadas, siendo observados a distancia por el gaucho argentino, quien compartía junto a su primo paraguayo.

-Cof, cof, está bien fuerte –, la chilena tosía debido al ardor que provocaba el brebaje, - ¿hace cuánto que lo tení guarda'o?

-No hace mucho, pero tranquila –, le decía su compañero, – sabes que te cuido si te empiezas a poner mal –, acercaba la botella al vaso de su compañera, cuando esta con su mano le pidió que lo dejara, - ¿Qué paso Millaray? ¿a poco ya te emborrachaste o qué?

-No weon –, respondió a secas, – solo que no bebamos tan rápido, aún queda noche –, ya comenzaba a serle difícil hablar a su velocidad normal, el alcohol comenzaba adormecerle su lengua.

-Vamos, no arrugues –, se apegaba a ella de forma sutil, – solo un traguito más y ya.

-¡que no weon y si seguí webiando te vai! –, podría estar ebria, pero conocía las intenciones del mexicano, a pesar de que su imagen no era exactamente "femenina" con sus amigos, sabía que ellos podrían intentar cosas con ella.

-Ándale, no te me pongas así –. De pronto una mano se posó en su hombro llamándole la atención, se trataba del argentino quien había estado viendo la escena a lo lejos – ¿órale y tú que quieres?

-Con vos nada, pero tu hermana si boludo –, dijo sonriéndole, – te está buscando, dijo que te vería en la barra. Mejor andá, parecía que estaba media molesta, che.

-¿y ahora que quiere mi hermana? –, molesto, el castaño fue en busca de la chica, aunque apenas se paró cayo al piso a unos cuantos metros debido al potente tequila que había tomado.

-Jajaja cago el weon –, luego dirigió su mirada al trasandino, – no necesito que me vengas a proteger, sabes bien que me puedo cuidar sola.

-¿y que te hace pensar que vengo por vos? –, dijo tomando un poco de su cerveza, a diferencia de ella, Martín se encontraba más sobrio.

-¿y vo' creí que soy weona? –, replicó con una sonrisa, – te vi de allá al fondo que me andabai mirando, ni a tu primo Paraguay le prestabas atención

-El pibe se fue a bailar con Bolivia, tu mejor amiga.

-No me la mencioni weon, mira que seguro se aparece atrás mío y me empieza a lesear con su mar de mierda y la wea, además siempre busca criticarme por cualquier cosa–, quitándole la cerveza al rubio bebió un poco, – cacha quien viene –, a su izquierda Brasil, junto a Uruguay venían a la mesa a sentarse.

-¡Volvéte por donde viniste! – le apuntó molesto el argentino al ver al brasileño aproximándose junto a su hermano ¿Por qué siempre tenía que estar con él?

-Eu não venho por você –, ignorando al argentino fue directo a la chilena, abrazándola con unos de sus brazos mientras en la otra sostenía una caipiriña hecha en una piña - ¿Cómo la estás pasando Chile?

-Bien po' –, dijo con una sonrisa – ta' súper buena la fiesta ¿y ustedes?

-Muito legal, gracias por preguntar –. Uruguay se sentó rápidamente al lado de su hermano para evitar una pelea, – adivinen que traigo-, les interrumpió de pronto.

-Un termo

\- ¿Te crees muy graciosa, no? –, se burló y de su bolsillo saco 4 porros/pitos* del pantalón, – recién hechos, Luciano me ayudo

Martín ensanchó la mirada alterado. -¿Y porque justo tenía que ser este boludo el que te ayudo?

-Porque vos estabas tan ocupado tratando de ligar con Puerto Rico que ni me escuchabas cuando te llame-, respondió tajante.

-Ajaja weon ya deja a la morena, si ella ni te pesca. Tay puro dando pena

Martín frunció el ceño ante su comentario, -me chupa un huevo tu –, pero la chilena al escuchar eso le golpeo ligeramente su cabeza y de paso el brasileño aprovechó también.

-¿Por qué me pegás?-, exclamó molesto frotándose la cabeza.

-porque me dio la gana ¿y qué wea?-, le respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Vos no, hablo de él-, apuntó al moreno como si fuera la causa de todos sus males.

-Porque me gusta – respondió el brasileño sonriendo como un diablillo.

-Bueno, cálmense los dos y mejor prueben esto, los va a dejar re locos-, les sugirió Uruguay casi imponiéndoselo.

-Re duros querrás decir –, acotó Martín, cada uno tomando el suyo y el mirando el que tenía en la mano con desconfianza. Conocía muy bien a su hermano y sabía que Sebastián podía ser muy astuto cuando quería y salirse con la suya.

-¿Todo esto es para nosotros?

-Sí, no pienso compartir el mío con ustedes-, respondió con su calma característica.

-Oye weon, antes que empecemos a fumar ¿seguro que esto no está fuerte?

-Tranquila, con suerte te va a dar hambre, es para relajarse y pasarla bien

Sin esperar más los cuatro encendieron el cigarro para aspirar al mismo tiempo.

-Hmm…está un poco fuerte, pero esta bueno-, notó la muchacha.

*Porro/Pito: cigarro hecho de Marihuana.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

Ya eran cerca de las 12 del mediodía y el lugar de la fiesta era un desastre completo. Vomito esparcido por el suelo, cerveza derramada, flotadores y ropa interior flotando en la piscina, la parrilla apagada, pero con peluches puestos en pinchos simulando ser cocinados. No había nadie en casa, salvo 3 naciones; el primero en despertar fue el argentino, quien estaba sobre el sofá con el cuerpo enterrado entre los desordenados almohadones. Se encontraba solo con su ropa interior, el cabello desordenado, lleno de serpentinas, rayas en el cuerpo diciendo "soy el país más blanco"; "soy más europeo que Alemania". Su cabeza no podía estar más hecha mierda, le dolía a horrores, tanto que apenas abrió los ojos tuvo que tapárselos por el sol o comenzaba a sentir más dolor.

-…ah~… mierda… – decía mientras trataba de sentarse con cuidado, no quería marearse más de lo que ya se sentía. Pero todo ese mal estar se perdió cuando al tocar el suelo sintió algo raro en la planta de sus pies, era áspero, duro y seco. Bajo la mirada viendo un gran reptil en el suelo quien al sentir sus pies sobre él, abrió sus fauces mostrando su molestia.

\- ¡La puta que me pario y la re concha de mi hermana! –, dio un gran salto en el sillón hacia atrás cayendo de cabeza por el respaldo. Un gran cocodrilo se encontraba en el suelo mirándolo fijamente.

\- ¡¿Qué hace esta mierda acá?! –. El cocodrilo, sintiéndose ofendido salió al patio para meterse a la piscina de la casa

\- ¿Pero qué carajos pasó?...

Mirando a su alrededor busco primero su ropa, aunque solo encontró su camisa albiceleste de su selección con el nombre de Maradona. Se la puso rápidamente y como pudo camino por la casa buscando algún "superviviente" de la fiesta. El piso era un asco, además de haber alcohol, botellas, vasos y una extraña viscosidad en el suelo. Vio un espejo cerca de él y se puso en frente para ver qué tan mal se encontraba.

Su reflejo mostraba que tenía un ojo morado, un pene dibujado en su frente y un número telefónico escrito desde su hombro al cuello de alguien que se llamaba "Carmen" o "Candela", apenas se notaba ya que estaba borroso. Fue a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y buscar una aspirina.

Revisando los estantes, se encontró con globos, vasos rotos, condones usados y al fondo una cajita de aspirinas. Tomo la cajita y un vaso, y al abrir el grifo notaba que esta apenas contaba con un hilo de agua, seguro al dueño de casa se le olvido pagar la cuenta y terminaron suspendiendo el servicio. No pensaba beber alcohol y abrió el refrigerador para ver si había jugo o soda, pero se sorprendió de ver la puerta semi abierta.

-¿Qué haces ahí boludo? –, el refrigerador estaba vacío excepto por el dueño de la casa que se encontraba dentro vestido con un traje de carnaval de rio, el sostén estaba relleno de helado o crema, el rostro bien maquillado y abrazando un muñeco inflable.

-… ¿hmmm?–, el brasileño gruño, – cierra…que entra frío- dijo acomodándose dentro con el muñeco, confundiendo aún más al argentino ya que más frío debía estar ahí dentro.

-¿Dónde está mi teléfono cuando lo necesito? –, cuanto deseaba sacar una foto de esta escena, serviría para extorciones futuras o memes. Sin embargo su fuerte dolor de cabeza le forzó a dejar esta valiosa oportunidad en segundo plano.

\- ¿tenés algún jugo o algo para tomar ahí dentro?

-Vocé é muito molesto… -, levantando un poco las caderas y sin abrir los ojos metió una de sus manos por las partes traseras y le entrego misteriosamente una botella de agua. – Déjame dormir… argentino de mierda…

-Al menos esta fría –. Se sirvió el agua en el vaso y tomándola de golpe junto a las pastillas fue a recorrer la casa.

En los pasillos se podía ver más de lo mismo y parecía que alguien se había orinado por la casa, también encontró unos sostenes colgado en un cuadro y un polerón tirado en el suelo de color rojo. Lo tomo y no le cabía duda que era de la chilena, mientras más se aproximaba al baño del primer piso escuchaba un sonido de un silbido, muy bajito y con la frecuencia de una respiración.

Estando frente a la puerta del baño, el sonido era más fuerte y al abrir la puerta encontró a la chilena tirada dentro de la bañera usando solo sus pantalones y desnuda en la parte superior. Tenía sobre ella una cabeza de caballo, unos lentes negros de fiesta con la forma y colores de la bandera de su país, en su boca un silbato y su cabello castaño, cubría su busto desnudo. Lo que más le sorprendió fue un tatuaje que tenía en su estómago, con el símbolo del feminismo y la frase "soy feminista moderna". No sabía si sonrojarse por verla así de expuesta con la mitad de su "suculento" cuerpo expuesto, como así pensaba, reír a carcajadas o las dos cosas juntas, pero lo que si tenía claro era el escándalo que daría al ver el tatuaje al despertar.

Prefirió que era mejor salir del baño dejando a la mujer allí durmiendo en paz, era demasiado para lidiar y ver en tan poco tiempo. Entonces decidió entrar a otra de las habitaciones, ya había encontrado a dos del grupo ahora solo faltaba su hermano, seguramente el si había llegado a dormir en una cómoda cama, probablemente en la del dueño de casa tendido como una tabla. Así que no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para subir al segundo piso y dirigirse a la alcoba de Luciano.

-Seba ¿estás acá? – la cama estaba desordenada pero no veía rastro de su hermano aunque si notó un extraño ruido ligero al bajo la cama.

-¿Estas debajo de acá?-. Cuando se agacho a mirar vio una cosa peluda con grandes ojos. - ¿Seba?

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de un mono capuchino quien al ver al trasandino salto directamente atacar su cara, y el transandino por más que forzara no podía quitarse el primate de encima obstruyéndole completamente la visión.

-¡Soltame, mono puto!-, gritó tan enfurecido como aquella vez que perdió su equipo de futbol local yendo a clase B.

Entre los forcejeos de alguna forma logró salir de la habitación y al no ver por dónde iba pisó inesperadamente un peldaño y rodó escalera abajo con el animal chillando agarrado de su cabello como si fueran un par de riendas de caballo. El escandalo fue tal que termino despertando a los dos que dormían dispersos por la casa.

-¡Conchetumadre!... – dijo la chilena dando un gran salto en la tina del baño-… ¿pero que wea pasa? – dirigió su mirada a la puerta del baño, viendo pasar al rubio luchando con el mono que estaba sobre su cabeza.

-¡ayúdame! ¡no me quiere soltar este bicho de mierda! –, le gritó mientras luchaba a muerte con el mono tratando de evitar que muerda su piel desnuda.

\- ¡Luciano, veni negro de mierda! ¡Quítame este animal de encima!, ¡Vos y tu país lleno de animales locos! - habló como si tuviera conocimiento de causa.

El dueño de casa con el escándalo del argentino se despertó rascando su cabeza. Ahora que su cuerpo despertaba su cerebro se activaba y comenzaba a sentir lo helado y entumecido que estaba por la posición en la que había dormido dentro. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador notando la "cómica" escena del argentino que luchaba con un mono capuchino sobre su cabeza.

-Jajajaja ¿parece que tu amiguita se molestó porque no la trataste bien? –, se burló saliendo de apoco del refrigerador. Con dificultad se trató de poner de pie, pero sus piernas se quejaban tiritando entumecidas cuando intentaba erguirse.

-¡Déjate de joder pelotudo y ayudáme, seguro tiene rabia el bicho este!-

-Ok, crybaby – sonrió y luego silbo bajito al mono llamándole la atención y haciendo una seña para que fuera con él.

El mono se dio por aludido y saltó automáticamente del cabello enredado yendo a las corridas con su cola enroscada hacia el dueño de casa, subió por su cuerpo con destreza y terminó posándose sobre su hombro, pero no sin antes sacarle la lengua al vecino sureño del brasileño.

-Ya era hora boludo de mierda –, exclamó y se giró de pronto llamándole la atención el reflejo en el espejo cerca suyo.- ¡Mira! ¡Mira, como me dejo la cara el mono de mierda!-, gritó furioso de que le hubiera marcado todo su precioso rostro.

-Você se ve mejor com os arranhões, mais barato do que um cirurgiãño

Martín se giró lanzándole dagas con la mirada habiendo entendido perfectamente su portuñol, tan claro como lo habría hecho su hermano Uruguay. -¿Te crees muy gracioso, negro de mierda envidioso? –. Con aires de cometer un asesinato, se aproximó al dueño de casa con intención de deformarle el rostro.

-Weón, puta que son gritones los conche…- la chilena paró en seco al ver a los otros dos hombres y rompió a carcajadas en el acto. – ¿Qué chucha les paso? Se ven ridículos –, apuntó con el dedo al dueño de casa con traje de carnaval y al argentino moreteado y arañado por todos lados. Era más gracioso fijarse en eso que el hecho de que estaban en ropa interior.

-Mira quien habla, la boluda feminazi

-¿Qué…que wea estás hablando? – dijo mientras se calmaba de la risa

-Tienes unos buenos melãos, Chile – comento el moreno sin dejar de chequear el cuerpo y tatuaje de la chica.

-¿Melaos? ¿Qué mierda? –. Cuando la trasandina logró relacionar la palabra con lo que él estaba viendo, rápidamente se cubrió el busto sonrojada por vergüenza y rabia. – ¡Pervertidos de mierda, son la peor wea que he visto hijos de puta!

-Ponete ropa exhibicionista-, dijo el argentino tratando de disimular que no la miraba, a diferencia del brasilero que no tenía ningún problema en observar y sonreír pícaramente.

-Le voy a sacar la chucha a los dos – los amenazó y se fue corriendo por el pasillo tomando su sostén en el camino y encerrándose en el baño. Al verse en el espejo de pronto su quijada se abrió al máximo, no solo tenía el tatuaje con el símbolo feminista sino también un chupón en el cuello, arañazos en la espalda, moretones en el cuerpo y el maquillaje corrido de sus ojos que la hacían verse como un mapache o una puta barata.

\- ¡AAAHHH! ¡CONCHETUMADRE, PERO QUE WEA ME PASO POR LA PUTA! ¡TOY HECHA MIERDA! ¡TATUAJE CULIAO, NO SE QUITA!-, gritó en shock.

Pasado una media hora de que los tres países se calmaran y se vistieran de forma más decente, se juntaron los tres en la sala. El mono conversaba con el dueño de casa en "idioma mono", como lo había calificado Martín, al ver que ambos se entendían bastante bien. "Seguro son parientes", pensó el rubio mientras era atendido por la chica quien el desinfectaba las heridas que le dejo el primate.

-¡ay, boluda hacelo más suave!-, chilló.

-Voh, deja de llorar maricon. Sin con cue'a de toco –, dijo pasándole un algodón con agua oxigenada.

-Sí que sos suave – acotó molesto

-Yo no me pongo a pelear con un mono po' weon… ¿por cierto, y Sebastián?-, preguntó cambiando de tema.

-Lo busqué cuando desperté y el pibe no apareció por ningún lado.

-Lo llame mientras me vestía, pero no me contesto el teléfono, debe estar descargado o algo –, agregó el brasileño.

-Seguro que lo tenes encerrado por algún lado de la casa-, le criticó molesto el argentino.

-Se eu tivesse que cercar para alguien, sería para você –, respondió irritadamente el insulto

-Ya paren los dos giles – odiaba tener que lidiar con ambas naciones ella sola, Sebastián era de mucha ayuda para contenerlos. – Revisen si tienen algún mensaje, el weon se quedó con las llaves de mi casa

-¿Y solo por eso lo querés encontrar?

-Si po', si la vieja cacha que perdí las llaves de nuevo, no me volverá a dejar salir –, comento imaginando que el reto que le daría su presidenta cuando la viera volver en ese estado a la casa. - Así que Sebastián me las guardo y porque no pienso pasar más de 24 hrs con ustedes par de weones.

-La puta madre –, suspiró el argentino con pesadez, -y a mí, mi presidente no solo me va a quitar el Fernet, sino que también le va a avisar al "presi" de Sebastián-, dijo llevando su desordenado flequillo hacia atrás.

-Melhor busquemos para o Uruguay, estoy preocupado com él –. Dijo angustiadamente el brasileño y tomando su teléfono revisó a ver si tenía alguna pista, pero no pudo evitar notar que en la galería de fotos del teléfono había una foto de los 4 amigos festejando como si estuvieran poseídos por el diablo.

– o meu dios…

-Yo voy a llamar a Perú si sabe algo y si tiene idea de cómo me hice el tatuaje de mierda –, dijo la chilena al terminar de curar al rubio. Tomó su teléfono y al encenderlo vio que tenía poca batería, – Luciano, ¿teni' cargador?

-En el primer mueble – le indico mostrándole el velador que estaba en el living, – hue hue hue hue- rio.

-¿de qué te reis vos? –. No estaba interesado, pero le causaba curiosidad saber el motivo de las, siempre extrañas, risas de Luciano.

-Saludaste a alguém como hace el Papa Francisco – y le mostró la foto que mostraba a Martín arrodillado frente a un vagabundo tomando y besando su mano.

Al ver lo sucio que estaba el hombre, el albi celeste puso cara de horror y salió corriendo al baño a lavarse la cara.

-Weon, tengo cualquier mensaje – comento la chilena mostrándole su teléfono al brasileño, el cual mostraba el grupo del whatsapp de los latinos. – La mayoría de las cosas son sobre nosotros…-, dijo con voz de ultratumba.

-Quiero ver – el brasileño rápidamente entro en el grupo revisando algunas de las conversaciones:

Whatsapp

"Latinos on fire"

"Colombia: - ¿Qué te paso Argentina?"

(Se ve foto de la fiesta con Martin entre todo el tumulto, en un alto estado de ebriedad, con la mano levantada como si estuviera tomando cerveza, solo que sin una cerveza)

"Argentina: – el booooludo de Brasil me la quito"

"Brasil: – Hue hue hue, kkkkkk XD"

"Chile- ajajaja aweonao pa grande"

"Puerto Rico: -¿Dónde están ahora?"

"Perú:- seguro ya saltaron el muro con México"

"México:- No mames Perú, que conmigo estos piches no están"

"Ecuador: -No te preocupes, que seguro llegan a tu casa los deportados jajja"

"Chile: -Me paseo al Trump ql y al gordo también"

"Argentina: -¿Qué no son amiguis los dos?"

"Chile: -De voh será, porque el mío es el Ingles que tanto amas Martín 3

"Argentina: -No me cagues la noche, que aún es muy temprano Millaray"

Luego de reírse con los comentarios la chilena decidió llamar a Perú, seguramente el sabría donde lo dejaron, ya que lo había llamado varias veces en la noche

-Hola Millaray ¿ya estás en mejor estado?- habló cordialmente el peruano.

-Si weon, pero con un poco de dolor de cabeza- rio la chilena.

-No es de menos, esta vez sí que se pasaron, pe

-Sí creo que sí, oye weon, ¿sabi de casualidad donde esta Uruguay?

-No, no tengo idea, mejor revisen en su ruta de viaje- dijo extrañamente.

-¿Ruta de viaje?

-Si pe – dijo sorprendido el chico – pasaron como cinco días de fiesta los cuatro

-¡¿Cómo que cinco días?!- exclamó casi levantándose de un salto del asiento.

-No me preguntes que cosa tomaron o se fumaron, pero apenas termino la fiesta o ya la mayoría nos fuimos, ustedes tomaron un avión y no sé a dónde carajos se fueron, pero enviaron varias fotos al grupo de los países que visitaron. Me pregunto en qué país habrán dejado al pobre de Sebastián-, dijo en tono de reproche, dándole pena el uruguayo, que le caía bien.

-Chucha weon, que no me acuerdo de ninguna wea

-Te sorprenderá saber- dijo misteriosamente el muchacho.

-¡Miguel! ¡Con quien hablas!-, se escuchó el grito de una mujer.

-C-con nadie hermana

-¡¿estás hablando con ella?!

-¿de quién hablas?-, se hizo el tonto el peruano.

-¡pásame el teléfono! –. Quitándole el teléfono a Perú hablo a los gritos por el alto parlante casi rompiéndole el tímpano a la chilena.

– ¡Hija de puta, vuelve a hablar con mi hermano y te hare una demanda que-!

-¿Qué pasa? – Luciano la miraba sorprendido al escuchar tantos gritos por el teléfono.

-Bolivia anda con la ruler parece – dijo Millaray cortando el teléfono como si nada, – weon tenemos que buscar a Sebastián como sea, parece que pasamos más de 1 día fuera de tu casa weon y nos fuimos a otros lugares a webiar-, explicó apenas manteniendo estable el tono de su voz.

-Mais do que um dia – reviso la fecha de su teléfono. Era Lunes 6 de abril y la fiesta había sido el día jueves 2 de abril, –…droga (mierda)-

-La puta madre –, profirió el argentino llegando a escuchar todo. - ¿Dónde mierda esta Uruguay?

(Chile le pregunta si está bien, todavía con la cabeza de caballo puesta, sin entender por qué Martin la observa seriamente aunque con los cachetes sonrojados. Y van a la cocina y ven a Brasil dándole comida y hablándole en idioma mono dejándolo atónitos con la boca abierta. Creen que Luciano esta ebrio y medio que ignoran eso, creen que es algo temporal. Luciano dice hablar idioma mono pero no le creen, sin embargo a lo largo de la historia cuando terminen encerrados en la cárcel, Luciano va a demostrar que tenía razón cuando le pida al mono que le robe las llaves al carcelero y así de esa forma los libere junto con algún otro país que los esté acompañando o algo).

* * *

 **Esperemos que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, el siguiente estara bien loco~**


End file.
